


O psach, zdjęciach i (nie aż tak) sekretnych związkach

by rogogon



Series: Saulbert one-shots [30]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Secret Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: "Radosne szczekanie psa rozbrzmiewało w całym domu, a tupot małych łap zdawał się dobiegać z niemal każdego kąta."





	O psach, zdjęciach i (nie aż tak) sekretnych związkach

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiracja: [zdjęcie Adama](https://www.instagram.com/p/BdD8-tdgbjy/?taken-by=adamlambert) oraz [zdjęcie Sauliego](https://www.instagram.com/p/BdHLiQRgsEJ/?taken-by=saulikoskinen) ;)

Radosne szczekanie psa rozbrzmiewało w całym domu, a tupot małych łap zdawał się dobiegać z niemal każdego kąta. Pharaoh był zazwyczaj psią oazą spokoju, jednak najwyraźniej i jemu udzieliło się sylwestrowe podekscytowanie nadchodzącym nowym rokiem. 

Sauli obserwował go z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, trzymając w dłoniach kubek z parującą herbatą. Psiak przypominał mu jego własnego psa z dzieciństwa, który również wypełniał dom donośnym szczekaniem. Sauli zawsze uważał, że dom bez zwierząt jest dosyć pusty, więc tym bardziej popierał pomysł Adama, aby adoptowali z pobliskiego schroniska psa. Pharaoh wniósł do ich życia jeszcze wiecej uśmiechu i radości, a także uporządkował pełne pośpiechu i chaosu życie Adama, za co ten nie mógł być bardziej wdzięczny. 

\- Przygotowałem kolację. - Adam stanął w drzwiach, wycierając dłonie w kuchenny fartuch, który miał przewiązany w pasie. Uśmiechnął się na widok psa, który podszedł do Sauliego, wdrapał mu się na kolana i wtulił w jego szyję, oczekując kolejnej porcji pieszczot. - Zjemy na tarasie?

Sauli pokiwał z uśmiechem głową, po czym pochylił się i pocałował ukochanego psa w czubek łba. 

\- Dołączę za chwilę, jak tylko twoje dziecko mi na to pozwoli. 

Adam zaśmiał się serdcznie, po czym wyszedł, aby przygotować stół do kolacji. 

Sauli patrzył za to na leżącego na jego kolanach psa, który zdawał się powoli zasypiać. 

_Nasze_ dziecko.

*

Podczas gdy Adam próbował otworzyć drugą butelkę wina, Sauli sięgnął po wyłączony do tej pory telefon. W jednym momencie rozbrzmiały dźwięki dziesiątek kolejnych powiadomień o nowych komentarzach pod jego najnowszymi zdjęciami Pharaoha - powiadomień, których do tej pory starał się uniknąć.

\- Mówiłem, że wywołasz tym zdjęciem burzę. - Zaśmiał się Adam, widząc przerażenie na twarzy ukochanego. Otworzył wreszcie butelkę i napełnił oba kieliszki. - Równie dobrze mógłbyś z niczym się nie kryć i napisać prosto z mostu, że spędzamy we dwoje święta, bo znowu jesteśmy razem. 

Sauli wywrócił oczami, po czym ponownie wyłączył telefon i odłożył go na bok. - Pozwól, że ci przypomnę, ale to był całkowicie twój pomysł. "Sprawdźmy czy ludzie odgadną naszą tajemnicę, kiedy wstawisz w Bożego Narodzenie zdjęcie z moim psem. Najlepiej z łóżka!" - Niemal idealnie naśladował podekscytowany ton głosu Adama. 

\- Po pierwsze, z naszym psem. - Adam puścił do niego perskie oko, nawet na chwilę nie dając zbić się z tropu. - A po drugie, byliśmy obaj na tyle wstawieni, że żaden z nas nie powinien mieć dostępu do jakiegokolwiek telefonu. - Zanim jednak Sauli ponownie przewrócił oczami, Adam dodał. - Ale uważam, że to był najlepszy pomysł tego roku. 

Fin zamrugał z niedowierzaniem. - Tak? Niby czemu?

Brunet wziął kolejny łyk wina. - Bo idealnie się złożyło! Niczego nie potwierdzaliśmy, niczego nie ogłosiliśmy, a wszyscy dzięki temu wiedzą już to, co do tej pory było tylko plotkami. - A po chwili dodał. - Sam zresztą mówiłeś ostatnio o tym, żeby nie robić z naszego związku aż tak wielkiego sekretu. 

Sauli pokiwał głową, siegając po własny kieliszek. Na jego bosych stopach ułożył się właśnie Pharaoh, więc spodziewali się za chwilę jego głośnego chrapania. 

\- Ale to ja teraz mam powódź powiadomień! - Poskarżył się, używając swojego ostatniego argumentu, swojej ostatniej deski ratunku. 

Adam zachichotał. - Naprawdę ci tego współczuję. Ale pamiętaj, że to ja poszedłem na kompromis dwa lata temu, aby nie ogłaszać wszem i wobec tego, że do siebie wróciliśmy, żeby prasa dała ci wreszcie trochę spokoju. - Spojrzał na niego ciepło. - Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, chwaliłbym się tobą naokragło każdemu, kto chciałby mnie jeszcze słuchać. 

Sauli pokręcił głową, czując wypływający na jego policzki rumieniec. 

Wiedział, że niepotrzebnie denerwuje się obrotem spraw, bo Adam ma rację, a jego intuicja nigdy się nie myliła. 

Wszystko będzie w porządku. 

* 

Kilka godzin później obserwowali pokaz sztucznych ogni, jaki rozgrywał się o północy nad centrum Los Angeles, doskonale widocznym z ich domu w West Hollywood. Objęci, wtuleni w swoje ramiona, w milczeniu patrzyli na wypełnione kolorami nocne niebo. 

Sauli oparł głowę o tors stojącego za nim Adama, oddychając głęboko. Nie chciał przyznawać sie do tego Adamowi, jeszcze nie teraz, ale był więcej niż zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw, nawet jeśli oznaczało to tysiące powiadomień przepływających przez jego telefon, setki wiadomości, tweetów i telefonów od znajomych. Gdyby mógł, wykrzyczałby swoją miłość do niego z dachu najwyższego wieżowca w mieście, aby usłyszał go każdy w promieniu wielu kilometrów. 

Nie mogąc się powtrzymać, zachichotał cicho na samą myśl, jakby to wygladało. 

\- O czym myślisz? - Zapytał cicho Adam, całując go w czubek głowy. 

Sauli jeszcze bardziej wtulił się w jego ramiona. - O tym, że jak zwykle miałeś rację.


End file.
